Little Tokyo
It's good to be back amongst your own even if this place is nothing like home. Nestled between tall downtown office buildings, Little Tokyo is home to tasteless Japanese sushi restaurants and souvenir stores. Americans capitalize on your homeland and the result is a bad replica. Feel free to overstay your welcome... it shouldn't take long. Party Crasher The Wakashu of the Shinigami-gumi hold a weekly poker game in a downtown warehouse. Cash only, $5000 buy in. Security is tight, but bring a few wild cards... a royal flush of your most dangerous family members. Why wait for a good hand when you can just take all the winnings? Rewards: :¥ 462,691 66 xp Requires: :10 energy :4x 9mm Handgun Change of Ownership As your reputation grows, people come to you for justice outside the law. Take this pretty young thing from a nearby massage parlor. Her boss has been getting fresh with the girls he employs. That's no way to run a business. Like a samurai, you should help this woman in need. See how her boss likes it when people don't play by the rules. Take a bat to his face and have one of your men take over his operation. The Yakuza way at its finest! Rewards: :¥ 876,692 117 xp Requires: :23 energy 30 battles won Properties: Red Light Upgraded to a Love Motel (level 1) or higher :1x Spiked Bat Completion: 17% Own the Night Showdown with the Shinigami Muscle is Muscle Bushido Brother Toshiro Diggs fancies himself a modern day Miyamoto Musashi. Sure this afro-touting Yakuza assassin has the Hagakure memorized, and he knows how to tie his own sarashi, but he is no samurai! That said, he is no friend to the Shinigami-gumi, and the enemy of my enemy could prove a valuable ally. If nothing else, a duel with Diggs will help you brush up on your sword skills before you confront the Oyabun of the Shinigami-gumi. Rewards: : ¥ 927,304 : 118 XP Requires: : 16 Energy : 1x Sarashi : 1x Lincoln Towncar : 1x Ninjato A Close Shave In his younger days, Kaneda was infamous for the carnage he left in his wake, a fitting quality for the leader of the "death gods." In recent years, however, he's become a kind, gentle Oyabun, publishing poetry and starring in art house films where he "bares his soul to the world." It's all a load of bull. Beneath the grandfatherly exterior, the heart of a killer still beats. Cut out that black heart with Kaneda's own razor for the role he played in dishonoring your family. Reward: : ¥ 1,322,426 :169xp Fire Mastery level: :1 token :Realm Mastery Mystery Item 8 Item Drop: : Kadena's Razor Require: :25 Energy :32 Battles won :1x Stilleto :2x Katana :1x Spiked Bat Congratulation: Success! With the Shinigami-gumi in shambles, you are the top Yakuza on the west coast. This is no time to be complacent, though. Leave your underlings to tend to operations here. Take a trip to New York. There you can transform your humble holdings into a bi-coastal empire. Unlock Realm: East Village Category:Locations